World Wide Werewolf Convention
by Arwigirl
Summary: Jacob and the werewolf packs are convinsed to go to the WWWC that is held every 10 years. But what will hapen when the ALA tries to crach the party? acranims explained in the preface.
1. Invites

World Wide Werewolf Convention

Preface

Every ten years, all the werewolves and canine shape shifters come together in one place. They do this to: share stories, help the new werewolves adjust to the 'curse' of being a werewolf, as some call it, and to just be among their own kind. This has been happening for centuries, and has come to be affectingly called the "World Wide Werewolf Convention" or WWWC for short. It has always had its supporters, but it also has its critics. These critics have often called it a "Collection of Freaks" and have called for it to be shut down. The most vocal of these critics is the "Anti Lycanthrope Association" or ALA. The ALA tries every time to shut it down. Violently. When the next WWWC comes around in 2009, will they finally succeed?

**A/N this is a fan fic with lots of crossovers, though it will mostly from Jacob Black's POV. It has werewolves from Harry Potter Series, Doctor Who, Discworld series, Anita Blake series, Tir Alain trilogy and Mercedes Thompson series. Oh and Twilight of course. Oh, and I don't own any, I only mash them together on a full moon. Enjoy.**

**A/N this is a version where Sirius and Lupin aren't dead. Deal with it. I don't own any characters, I only mess with them.**

World Wide Werewolf Convention.

Chapter 1 – Invites.

**Jake's POV**

The air around me was filled with the sounds and smells of a crowded dog show. Of course, this wasn't technically a dog show. Just a large crowd of people who turned into dogs. Or wolves. Or whatever. I think there was even a mechanic who turned into a coyote. Weird.

Anyway, I looked at the map in my hand. I was going to kill Nessie when I got home.

*Flash Back*

"It'll be fun!!" Nessie said, while she bounced with excitement. I put me hands on her shoulders. "Nessie, it's going to be a room full of dangerous, hungry werewolves. Besides, I can't go. I don't have an invite." I smirked, knowing that she couldn't get around that one. "No invite, no entry. It says so right where you're trying to hide it." She gave me a wicked grin that always meant trouble. "Oh, I'm not so sure that you don't have an invitation. She pulled a large, official looking envelope from behind her back. I took it out of her hand, the whole while watching her innocent eyes that were worse than the grin.

"Open it!!" her wicked grin had changed into one of great suspense. I tore the top of the envelope off. Inside, there was a piece of card, a map and a letter. I read the letter first.

_Dear Wolves of La push, Washington, _

_It has come to our attention that none of you have been invited to this, or any previous, World Wide Werewolf Conventions. (WWWC) We would like to remedy this, and here by invite any and all Lycanthropes and/or canine shape shifters to the 2009 WWWC, and all that follow._

_Yours,_

_Management._

I read it. Then I read it a second time. Without looking up, I said, "how much?"

"Pardon?" I finally looked up. Nessie looked confused. "How much did it cost you to get them to send this?" I asked, shaking the letter with two fingers. Her eyes lit up. "Nothing!!" she exclaimed, happily bouncing again.

"What?" It was my turn to be confused.

"It didn't cost me a cent! I just found where to go, went and told them."

"Seriously?"

"Yup"

I looked at the letter again. "They really want us there." I muttered. "I've got to tell the packs." I said louder.

I ran out the door, was about to change, and went back to peck her on the cheek. "Love you." Then I ran out and changed. The shreds of cloth floated down around me, and I was running.

**End of chapter (obviously). Please review. I really want to know what you're all thinking. I hope to get to some other characters next chapter.**


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2 – Meetings

**Jake's POV**

_At WWWC_

I looked up from the map again, trying to get my bearings. Man, I could navigate my way through a vamp infested forest, but I'd be damned if I could find my way around a convention.

"Alright," I said to my pack. "I reckon we should hit the shape shifters first, and make our way over to the werewolves."

"Great idea Jake, except we AREN'T WEREWOLVES, or so says your best bud the vamp." Of course that was Leah.

"We don't have to be, it's not only for werewolves. It says right here, 'for werewolves and _canine shape shifters_'. That's what we are." Seth to the rescue.

Seth and Leah started bickering, but stopped as soon as they heard someone approach us. "Well, I've never seen you at one of these before." A rather skinny man had come up behind us. Although he wasn't trying to be noisy, we all heard him. Thank you werewolf hearing. "Yea, we're kinda new." I answered before Leah could get in.

"I'm Remus Lupin. I'm werewolf, although you probably already guessed that." He say with a hesitant smile. I grinned back. "Hey, nice meet ya," Seth said enthusiastically, taking from my grin that this guy seemed okay to me.

"I'm Jake; this is Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry." I said gesturing to them all in turn. "We're … shape shifters."

"Shape shifters you say!" he exclaimed. "I've got a friend over there who shape shifts into a big black dog."

"Just how big is big?" Leah asked innocently. Well, trying to sound innocent, so of course we all looked at her in suspicion. The werewolf, Lupin, put his hand to his waist, indicating the size of his friend. "'Bout this high at the shoulder." He didn't seem to understand why Quil, Embry and Seth were holding back laughter and Leah was smirking.

He suddenly looked up and said almost to himself, "moon's almost up." Then louder he said, "I'll introduce you to him! Hang on, I'll go get him." He jogged off in the direction of a tall man chatting up a blond. Even in this room I could tell she was a werewolf. I rolled my eyes and said to Embry, "that guy doesn't stand a chance with that blond." All three of the others heard me and Quil and Seth started to laugh, while Leah just rolled her eyes. I told her, "If you keep doing that, your eyes'll get stuck." She just glared at me. She couldn't do anything because I was her Alpha. Leadership has its perks.

Lupin came over again, this time being followed by the other guy we saw before with the blond werewolf. Even from here I could hear that he was fuming. "Come on. Didn't you see I was a bit _preoccupied_ with that blond?" When they were within human hearing distance I piped up, "you know she was a werewolf, right?"

"Damn! Thought she was an animagus. Oh well. I'm Sirius Black by the way."

"Did you even get her name?" Wow, Leah sounded pissed.

Not noticing the tone she used, Sirius replied, "Yep, Angua. Nice, don't you think?" And there go the eyes again. Then Sirius noticed that Embry, Quil and Seth were laughing quietly again. "Umm, what's with them?"

Quil answered. "Your last name's Black?"

"Yea so?" Sirius looked like he thought they were having a seizer. I could see where this was going, and I could tell the jokes wouldn't stop after one of them got the first one out. It was Embry. "Hey Jake, looks like you're not the only one in the family here!" He obviously thought this was extremely funny, and dissolved into laughs again. "I've, umm got to go do something. Umm I'll be right back." Lupin just managed to get this out before he bolted. "Well. That was weird." I remarked.

"You have no idea." Sirius said. "You have no idea."

**A/N yay! I finished another chapter! Please review. Hope some of you noticed the Discworld thing. Tell me what you think.**


	3. ALA

Chapter 3 – ALA

**ALA Leader's POV**

_ALA HQ_

I looked around at my colleagues. It was time to start. "This has been going on for far too long. They sit around and share their disgusting freak habits. It is against nature. And what, I ask you, does the government do?! NOTHING!! I am of course talking of the filth that is the _World Wide Werewolf Convention._" I finished with a sneer. "This is the year that we say 'no more'. We will fight back against these freaks of nature, and finally crush them!" The end of my speech was met with a cheer, and a cry of war. I smiled to myself. "No more." I whispered.

**Jake's POV**

_WWWC_

Well, I can say with certainty, that that was the single strangest sight ever. The moon had finally reached the occupants of the room, and right before our very eyes, we saw real werewolves. I'm not kidding! It was the whole shebang. You know, with the cheek bones changing shape, the hands lengthening and the whole wolf-man thing before the room was filled with bipedal wolves.

It was even louder than before! While we were standing there – Embry shaking there – a woman with the eye and heir colouring of our families but the skin colour of the people of Forks, came over to us. With her were; two women with a strange, feral beauty and strange coloured eyes, a brown flecked green, and the blond that Sirius was chatting up earlier, Angua, who was keeping out of the direct moonlight.

The first woman, who smelled of grease, stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Mercedes Thompson." I held out my hand and smiled, saying, "Hey, I'm Jacob Black. This is Quil, Leah, Seth and Embry. And Sirius Black" I added a moment later. I was glad when they didn't make a joke of our last names. "This is Ashk and Selena - their Fae, by the way, and Angua – she's a werewolf"

"Oh, we've already met" Angua said, not exactly smiling, but showing all her teeth.

"That we have." Replied Sirius, taking her expression as a smile, not noticing, or not caring about, the teeth. She and Leah both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Wow! Are you two related, or something?" Quil asked. For this, he got a slap from Leah.

I decided to change the subject. "So, I get why you're here Angua, and I've read myths that the Fae can shape shift, but what are you, Mercedes? Shape shifter? Werewolf? What?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me." She replied.

"Well, Seth, Embry, Leah, Quil and I are shape shifters. Not quite sure what he is." I jerked my thumb and Sirius. He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm a wizard. I'm also an Animagus. That means I can shape change into an animal of my choosing. I chose a big black dog."

"Not as big as us." I heard Leah mutter. I knew she didn't expect anyone else to hear, but I suspect that Mercedes and Angua both have really good hearing, because I saw them both fighting smiles.

"Your turn." I said, taking the attention back to Mercedes.

She sighed and said, "I'm a walker. Basically, I shape shift into a coyote."

"Cool." That, of course, came from Seth.

"So, if you're a werewolf," Sirius was asking Angua, "how come you haven't changed like the rest of them?"

"I need direct moonlight."

Seth heard this and perked up, "Just like the Cullen's, only they need sunlight instead of moonlight." Everyone but us looked confused.

"So, if you're not doing anything later, umm, tonight…" Sirius started.

"That is the single worst pickup line in history" Angua said, and turned away from him. Man, that guy needed therapy.

"So, umm, it looks like the werewolves are starting to take notice of us." Embry said, looking worried at the fact that 20 of the closest wolves were stalking us. He started to shake. "Chill, they won't bother us when we shift." Sirius said, mistaking Embry's shaking for fear. I knew better. "Embry, there are people near us. You might hurt them."

"Right." He said, calming down. Now only his hands were shaking.

"Right. Shifting. I gotta go change." Angua said. She walked off. Mercedes followed her. "Gotta change for shifting? Man, that girl is weird." Sirius said. Ten minutes later, when the wolves were uncomfortably close, and all five of us were shaking, a reasonably large, blond coloured wolf, and a coyote that was large for its species, wondered over to us. "I'm guessing you two have changed?" Ashk asked, the first time that I had heard her talk. The coyote yipped happily. "Right. About time. See ya on the other side." Sirius said, before he disappeared, and a black dog, up to my hip appeared in the same spot. "Yes." Was all Selena said before she and Ashk changed into two dark grey dogs, the same size as Sirius. "Guess that just leaves us." I said. I was about to change, when the whole left side of the hall was blown to pieces.

**Wmahaahaa. Now you have to wait on a cliff-hanger. I know I'm evil. But it was a long one (comparatively) so be happy. Hope you all liked the chapter. More soon. Please review.**


	4. Attack

Chapter 4 – Attack

**ALA Leader's POV**

We were at the west side of the building. All the exits were covered, so there was no escape. My men were all armed with silver bullets – the only sure fire way to kill a werewolf. Fortunately, the bullets would also kill any shape shifter, because nothing can survive having hot pieces of metal slicing through them. Not even disgusting freaks like them. I could feel the excitement growing. This was the year we finally took them down. I looked over at my second in command. "Give the order. Enter the building." As soon as the words left my mouth, the west wall was obliterated. "Destroy them all." Was last thing I said before my men entered the building.

**Jake's POV**

Men started to pour into the building. And when I say pour, I mean _pour_. They looked ready for anything. They had nasty looking guns in their hands, and I didn't think they were told to take prisoners. I was right, as it turned out, because at that moment, I heard a male voice say, "Destroy them all." Well that didn't sound good. At that moment, it was too much, and I yelled, "CHANGE!!" I didn't have to say it twice. If we weren't in so much trouble, I would have commented on how awesome we looked. We were standing in a V shape, with Quil and Embry at the back, Seth and Leah to either side of me and me at the front. How we changed was, Quil and Embry changed at the exact same time, followed by Seth and Leah just a moment later, and when the people storming us had a good look, I burst into all my russet coloured glory. Needless to say, they were pretty freaked when we finished.

One good side, and sometimes bad side, of being in wolf form was the mind to mind communication. It was invaluable tool when fighting or hunting. *Quil, Embry. Go round behind them. Seth, Leah. Take em from the sides.* I though/spoke at them. *what will you do Jake?* Seth asked.

I gave him a toothy smile and replied, *they're gonna get a face full of the Alpha.* The pack fanned out like I told them to. Mercedes and Angua came to stand by my sides and Sirius and a huge werewolf - the proper kind that I guessed was Remus – stood behind them, to make the enemy concentrate on me. I heard a whisper of thought/speech near me. *The ALA.* I heard it whisper. Similar whisper/thoughts floated around me. I guess that being so closely related in species let me hear what they were thinking, but it was like when I talked to Sam. They could hide things unlike if they were pack.

*We're in position Jake.* Came the thought of Embry. All business.

*ATTACK* I yelled. Hoping that the other wolves (and coyotes. Sorry Mercedes.) could hear me. For some strange reason, the attackers had stopped attacking and were looking dumbfoundedly at me. I guess it was because they weren't used to seeing four big boys and a girl burst into huge horse sized wolves. Go figure. Well I guess this was the last day they could honestly say, "I have never been attacked by five horse sized wolves while trying to attack a convention of werewolves."

I'd forgot they were carrying guns, because at that moment, three of the 20 we had surrounded fired, narrowly missing me, but hitting Remus in the arm. *Silver* I heard him whisper before he collapsed. The moment after Seth, who took to liking everybody, lunged. He was hit by a bullet in the leg, and it must have hurt because he yelped, but his momentum crashed him into all 20 of the ALA operatives. So nice of them to stand so close together. This caused Leah, who was fearlessly protective of her little brother, to get really, really angry, and turn on the nearest enemies. Poor them.

I had to call her off. I'd just seen who was giving the orders. *Leah, Quil, Embry. I need you to back me up. I see the leader.*

*I'm _not_ leaving Seth on his own.* Leah replied.

*I'll take care of him.* I heard the whisper/thought of Remus.

"We're coming to." I turned to see that it was Selena. "They came in here and upset the balance. Now we'll set it right." She finished, showing her teeth. She was the only one in human form. I nodded and she shifted back. I barked, and my pack formed the V behind me. They we're joined by Sirius, Angua, Ashk, Selena and Mercedes. Selena took Embry's spot when he moved up to fill Seth's position. *Lets go.* Was the last thing I said. Then, we were running.

**Yes. Another cliff-hanger. And I've just gone back to school so I won't have as much time to write. Sorry. Well, I hope you look forward to The pack (and others) clashing with the ALA leader, and finding out who the ALA leader is. 'Till then.**


	5. Chase

Chapter 5 – Chase

**ALA Leader's POV**

_WWWC_

The invasion was NOT going according to plan. What was meant to happen was, we went in, shot them all and left no survivors. What really happened was, we went in, four large boys and a girl burst into wolves, and started fighting. I was watching the battle, letting no emotion show on my face. I ordered my men to fall back and regroup. It was at this moment that the largest wolf, a russet colour, saw me. I don't know how, but I instantly knew that this was the leader. And at the same moment, I realised that he knew that _I_ was leading the ALA. This wasn't good. I gave my second in command one last order to cover me. Then I ran for the heavily armoured 4x4 that had got me to the WWWC, and drove into the night.

**Jake's POV**

I was SO not in the mood to chase some human. But he'd ordered the attack and had hurt my pack and friends. He wasn't getting away. I saw the guy jump into a 4x4 and speed away. Like he could out run us. Ha. *Oww. Stings.* I heard Seth think. All I could hear from Leah after that was ways to destroy the shiny car we were chasing.

Quil and Embry were all strategies. At least _someone_ was planning. *If we cut our ranks in half, we will have the larger chance of being hit, but also we'll have a better chance of someone getting around their defences.* Quil thought.

*I agree. But we need someone to stop the truck.* Embry replied.

*Don't worry guys. I'll stop him.* Leah said viciously.

*No. I'll stop the truck Leah. You're one of the best fighters, and aren't nearly as intimidating as me to a stranger.* I thought back. She would have argued had I not used my Alpha voice. I knew that she was hoping that this guy didn't stop so she'd have an excuse to fight him. She growled, but nodded. She was always been protective of Seth.

*Jake, that leaves us with uneven teams.* Quil thought.

*I'll stand with him.* A 'voice' I'd never heard before said. I looked down in surprise. It was Mercedes. *I've fought with werewolves before, so don't act like I can't handle myself.* She thought with eyes narrowed.

*Never crossed my mind.* I replied with fake innocence. She rolled her eyes.

*You _are_ all related!* that came from Quil again. This was rewarded with an eye roll from everyone. *Okay. You're freaking me out now.* He said.

I ignored him and got planning. We were still running at this point. *Okay, so Mercedes and I will run out in front of the car to stop it-*

*Call me Mercy.* I was interrupted by Mercedes – Mercy – when I called her by her whole name. *Okay. So Mercy and I will stop the car. Angua, Leah and Sirius will take his left side, and Quil, Selena and Ashk can take the right side. Embry, take him from behind.* Everyone nodded and broke up into their teams. *Why Embry at the back?* asked Leah. *Because he's big, and will stop this guy from trying to run as we close in.* I replied. She nodded. It made sense. *How do we get in front of the car?* asked Mercy. *He's not going fast enough to outrun us, so we'll go the long way and simply beat him to the bend about five miles up.* I told her.

We broke off from the rest of the pack, and ran into the moors at the sides of the road. The chase was on.

**ALA Leader's POV**

_Road leading away from the WWWC_

Grr! I could run faster than this God forsaken car! I knew I could because of who I was. The damn werewolves were still chasing me. There was a bend in the road about five miles up. When I reached it, I'd dump the truck and run. I only grabbed it to throw off any speculation that I wasn't human. I glared when I saw the largest wolf and the coyote break away from the rest of my pursuers into the moors. Maybe they'd given up. As I watched, they sped up. Going faster than this 4x4 could. I could see them heading for the bend in the road.

**Jake's POV**

_Bend in road_

Mercy and I had reached the kink in the road. The car was coming at us, and we were standing in the middle of the road. The driver slowed. He looked like he was going to stop. *That was easier than I thought.* Mercy said as the car stopped. The pack cut around the sides of the 4x4 so he couldn't get away.

*We're in position Jake* called Leah from the left side. She sounded much calmer. It was a bad sign. She was about to snap. The windows were so heavily tinted that I couldn't see inside. *Stay here. I'm gonna go shift.* I said. She nodded. She knew, as did everybody else, that if we needed to talk to this stranger, I had to be in human form. I went over to some convenient bushes, shifted and put on the spare sweats that I always had strapped to my leg. When I came back, no-one had moved.

The door opened. The man stood in front of me, and I took in his silver hair. His godlike beauty and his pale, chalklike skin. Finally I took in his blood red eyes. The wind shifted and his scent, which had been masked by all the werewolves and humans back at the convention, hit me fully in the face. It burned my nose, and smelled like bleach. It was a scent that I was born to hate, and destroy. It was the scent of a vampire.

**Yes, yet another cliff-hanger. I know it took longer than usual to write, but I just started back at school so I had homework. But it was way longer than the first 4, so be happy. Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks.**


	6. Vampire

Chapter 6 – Vampire

_Last time…_

_The door opened. The man stood in front of me, and I took in his silver hair. His godlike beauty and his pale, chalk like skin. Finally I took in his blood red eyes. The wind shifted and his scent, which had been masked by all the werewolves and humans back at the convention, hit me fully in the face. It burned my nose, and smelled like bleach. It was a scent that I was born to hate, and destroy. It was the scent of a vampire._

**Jake's POV**

_Bend in road_

How had I not known who it was?! Apart from the fact that the Volturi almost never left Volterra, who else would have been stupid enough to attack a convention of werewolves? I was shaking. I knew that if I didn't calm down, then our only chance of communication was lost. Quil, Leah and Embry hadn't stopped growling since Caius had stepped out of the car.

Mercy seemed to sense that I was about to snap, and came up to nudge me. That helped to calm me. I knew that if Caius was here, then most of the other Volturi were nearby. Slowly I stopped shaking.

"Leech." Was all I could say at the moment.

"Dog." He replied, a sneer in his voice. This was rewarded with a growl from everyone present. Except him. "I thought you'd gotten over your fear of werewolves." I shot back. He snarled at me. "I am afraid of nothing!" He yelled.

"Sure, sure"

"How are Bella and Renesmee?" He asked. I guess he was trying to point out that I had something he could hurt. "They're doing fine." Not letting him know anything else. He noticed that, and glared at me.

"Looks like there's more than one genetic defect." He sneered, eyes raking over Leah, Mercy, Selena, Ashk and Angua. Leah growled deep in her throat, and despite himself, Caius flinched. I guess that all five of them growled, because if it was just Leah, then I didn't want to know what else made her sound like a hound straight from hell.

"I'd suggest that you didn't insult my pack." I said, full Alpha voice on to scare him. It, along with Leah's growl, worked. "So, if you're here, where's the guard?" I asked, although I already knew that if Leah and I had scared him, he was alone. He lied anyway. Big surprise. "Waiting just up the road. I bet they've already caught your scent and will be here any second." Man, he was a good liar. If I hadn't seen his fear earlier, would have changed and ordered the pack to leave then and there. But I had seen his fear, and so all I did was tilt my head. "Really?"

**Caius's POV**

I thought the dog would kill me as soon as I got out of the car. But he must have been wondering if I was alone or if the guard were with me. That worked in my favour. We exchanged some words, and everything seemed to be going in my favour, until I made fun of the females. When I did, the largest made a sound that shook me to the core. It truly sounded like hellhounds had come to earth. I decided to stop insulting her. The wolf standing in front of me said something, but all I could hear was the power in it. Damn wolves and their Alphas.

Voice back to normal, the human asked, "So if you're here, where's the guard?" I tried to lie, and I knew that if he hadn't seen my fear before, then I had a good chance of him believing me. "Waiting just up the road. I bet they've already caught your scent and will be here any second." I didn't want him to know that I was here alone. All he did was tilt his head in a very wolf like manner and ask, "Really?"

I had to keep him talking if I was going to get out of this alive. "So, umm, why are you all here?" I asked. What a stupid question. Every single one of them rolled their eyes. "Are you all related?" I asked. They all glared at me. One of them seemed to be looking from the black dog the size of large Saint Bernard to the one in human form, and laughing. I was getting nervous, and the damn dogs could see it.

**Jake's POV**

He was getting nervous and we could see it. That was good. It told me that I had been right when I thought he was on his own. But did he really have to bring up the whole 'Jacob Black, Sirius Black' thing? Bloody leech. Quil was laughing at the last name thing. When the leech's back was turned as he was looking at Angua, probably thinking that she would be easiest to get through, I glared at Quil to shut him up. He took the hint.

Just as the leech was turning back to me, a huge, bipedal wolf ran down the road. It was blue gray in colour, and taller than me, which was saying something. I knew strait away that it was a real werewolf. It stoped, sniffed and turned its nose away from the leech. It obviously didn't like what it smelt. Then it sniffed me, and when I didn't smell like prey, it turned and continued up the road. After five minutes or so, when we were still speechless from the sight of it, a youngish looking man jogged up the road. He was wearing a brown overcoat, a blue pinstriped suit and red sneakers. "Have any of you seen a, umm" he seemed to be choosing his words.

"Werewolf?" I helped. He grinned,

"Yup. That's the one." He said. I pointed down the road, the way the werewolf had gone. "Thanks." He called as he followed the way the werewolf had gone.

"Was he English? Are we in England?" The leech asked.

"How could you _not_ know that?" I shot back.

"So, would that make you American werewolves in London?" He asked we all rolled our eyes again. He was trying jokes. Wow, he _was_ worried.

**There you have it. I hope some of you picked up on the Doctor Who cameo. Hope you liked it. Please review. It makes me write faster. **


	7. Backup

**A/N I know that this has taken so long to come out, but I had some serious writer's block. Really sorry for anyone waiting for the chapter. Thanks for everyone who stuck with the story. You're all really great. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

Chapter 7 – Backup

**Jake's POV**

The leech was getting nervous. I could tell. Either that or he'd suddenly decided that fidgeting would make us think he was human. He kept glancing at Angua, then Mercy and finally to me, as if he was trying to work something out. I had a bad feeling so I backed up a few steps to give myself room to change. There was a blur of movement, and I heard Mercy shout/think, *Jake!* before she was skidding sideways, rebounding and launching herself at the vampire, who had been the blur of movement.

She connected, and I saw her teeth glance off his shoulder. He grabbed her out of mid-air, and spun her into a choker hold. If he'd had a chance to do more than that, he would have killed her. But at that moment, a huge, deep silver, almost blue wolf, hit him in the chest. All of this happened within a second, and just then, I shifted.

**Mercy's POV**

I saw Adam and Sam appear from behind some of the trees. Adam's pack followed. And Bran came from the other direction. Oh joy. Dominance competition. I was hardly noticing the vamp. Adam was leading. He was going to get here first. *Jake!* I yelled out as loud as possible. I was going to say, 'get down'. I didn't want Adam to rip him apart. I didn't get a chance however, because suddenly I was sliding sideways, and didn't know how.

I pushed off of the ground at the now moving vampire. I connected, and it felt like my teeth shattered. His skin was so hard! Somehow he had me in a sleeper hold. I felt him jerk as something hit his chest. I looked up to see that Adam had arrived. And so had Bran. Whoops. The vamp dropped me and I spun around, to see Jacob burst into his wolf. It was weird, like my shifting, but easily set off by anger, like a werewolf.

Samuel arrived, and I saw Leah stiffen. He did have that affect on some people, me included. It was only then that I noticed that Adam and the vampire were still fighting. They circled each other silently. The vampire was faster, but Adam was the better fighter. It was close. The others, all ten of them, waited in tense silence. I felt another wolf come closer and join the circle. Seth.

For some reason, Jake was standing protectively between Leah and Samuel. Seth joined his side. Not a good move. Samuel was getting angry, like Jake had challenged him. But he of all wolves should know and respect an Alpha's need to protect a member of his pack, especially an un-mated female.

The vampire used his speed, and caught Adam on the side. It wasn't bad, and Adam managed to spin the blow away, but I felt myself tense. This vampire had hurt my mate. I knew I couldn't do anything to help, but I still didn't like it. Suddenly the vampire's back was to me, and Adam was facing me. His eyes were bright, shining gold. His wolf completely in control. Before I could worry, Adam launched himself at the vampire, and before it could figure out why, he had its head off.

It was only then that I realised we didn't have anything to burn the body. I need not to have feared, wolves to the rescue. Seth stood, dressed in sweats, and held a lighter out, to show Adam. Adam stepped back and Seth set to work, quickly lighting the pieces on fire. Curiously enough, he burnt the head and body in different fires, at least ten feet apart. The smell that was released was something like a mix between bleach, smoke, vampire and something I couldn't identify. Something like diamonds, but rotting diamonds, if that was even possible.

I looked around and noticed that I could no longer see Bran on the horizon. I looked back up the road to see that he had shifted and was dressed. There was another man next to him. He was shortish and seemed to feel out of place. He walked on Bran's left, but looked like he wasn't used to being subservient. Obviously an Alpha. Must not be from North America. Maybe Europe. This all went through my head in a second as they jogged closer.

The man let out a low whistle as he took in the carnage and the rag tag pack around it. "You weren't exaggerating." He said to Bran. I was startled that his accent was American. How could he be an Alpha and not used to being at least submissive to Bran a leased? Oh, well. Puzzle for another day. "I told you that we were uninsurable David. No-one will touch a case if it says 'werewolf'." Bran told him.

"Oh, trust me. If we can insure Rachel then we can insure anyone. Seeming as you're werewolves then you won't have any problems. I am assuming that most of you have packs?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Ah, no. Apparently not all. Adam is an Alpha, as you may have guessed. Samuel is a lone wolf. Mercy here is Adam's mate." Bran said as he gestured to each in turn. "Hmm, these are a little harder." He started 'guessing' what the others were. "Werewolf." Angua. "Shape-shifters." Jake and his pack. "Hmm, wizard." Sirius. "And, ah yes. The Fae. Although not the one's we're used to seeing. I'm guessing you ladies are from Tir Alainn attached to Sylvalan, correct?" Ashk and Selena nodded. I hadn't even heard of this place. Oh well. It was Bran.

"What about that one?" David said, looking over Bran's shoulder. We all turned to look. It was that same man from before. The one in the pinstripe suit and sneakers. Only this time he was running in a different direction. And the wolf was following him. "Hmm, the man or the wolf?" Bran asked innocently.

"The wolf." David replied in all seriousness.

"Let me get a closer look." Bran let out a sharp whistle, and the wolf stopped and turned to face him. "Just as I thought. Alien." Everyone rolled their eyes, and ran chuckled. "How about we reconvene back at the convention?" He suggested.

Everyone shared a look. It said loud and clear, 'let's go home'.

_**The End…?**_

**Yes, that is the end of WWWC. I really hoped you all enjoyed it. It was way fun messing with the characters. If anyone enjoyed it even half as much as I enjoyed writing it, then I think I did really well. There might be a spin-off in the works, if I can figure out a plot. But I'll be working on my HP Marauder story and maybe starting a Heroes-Harry Potter crossover and a Heroes-Twilight crossover, so I wouldn't hold my breath for the spin-off. I thank-you all, and I bid you a ``goodnight.**


End file.
